


i miss u

by imsemideusa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Break Up, Fluffy, M/M, Memorias, Memories, a lot of suffering, alive memories making yeosang guilty, based on real relationship, culpa, não sei porque as tags estão em inglês se a história é em português mas tudo be, seongsang, shortfic, sofrimento, soft, this will make you feel lonely, término
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsemideusa/pseuds/imsemideusa
Summary: Seonghwa e Yeosang tinham um relacionamento, até que Yeosang decide terminar. Não deveria ser tão doloroso assim se ele nem queria namorar, certo? A culpa o consome e memórias vívidas de um passado feliz enchem sua mente, fazendo-o pensar se essa foi realmente a escolha certa. Será que ele pode consertar o que foi quebrado?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	i miss u

**Author's Note:**

> espero que vocês gostem dessa história, é a primeira que eu escrevo em muito tempo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeosang não consegue dormir e se agarra à memória da noite em que ele e seonghwa tiveram seu primeiro beijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi leitores <3  
> venho avisar que faz tempo que não escrevo, minha escrita está meio enferrujada. segundo aviso, essa história é majoritariamente agst e drama, no entanto, nas memórias de Yeosang podem ter cenas mais leves e felizes. terceiro aviso: isso é uma shortfic!!!  
> aqui uma ajudinha de como imaginar as roupas dos seongsang na festa: https://imgur.com/a/qrJ4I9e

Seis e trinta e sete da manhã. Yeosang não conseguia dormir.  
Ele sempre teve um bom horário de sono, acordava e dormia cedo. Mas as coisas estavam diferentes agora.  
Ele não conseguia parar de se sentir culpado. Ele causou aquelas emoções naquela pessoa, fez aquela pessoa começar a beber de novo. Ele machucou Seonghwa, uma pessoa por quem tinha tanto carinho, tanto cuidado, tanto amor… não. Se sentisse amor, não teria feito isso, certo?  
Yeosang se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos. Que dia era hoje? Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo. Dia 14.  
Dia 14. Uma memória lampejou em sua mente, rápida, efêmera e vívida. Ele tentou puxá-la de volta, tentando agarrar-se à ela e trazer algo de bom para si momentaneamente.  
Ela cedeu, enchendo sua consciência intensamente com aquelas lembranças de uma noite longa e cansativa, mas que tinha valido a pena cada segundo.

Eram 22h quando chegaram ao local da festa de halloween. Yeosang estava com seus amigos, que milagrosamente não precisaram insistir para que ele os acompanhassem.  
Esse milagre tinha nome e sobrenome: Park Seonghwa.  
Kang tinha um interesse nele desde o começo do ano, mas devido a acontecimentos passados, nunca teve chance de tentar algo com ele. Isso mudou um tempo atrás quando eles começaram a ficar mais próximos, ganhar intimidade e jogar indiretas no twitter.  
Eles não tinham ficado até então e a festa veio a calhar muito bem, um ótimo momento.  
Yeosang estava um pouco nervoso, não ia mentir. Ele vestia sua calça jeans preferida: preta com rasgos no joelho e alguns detalhes vermelhos, um cropped de gola alta também preto, uma gravata listrada vermelha e preta, e uma tiara de diabinho que brilhava no escuro. Jongho passou sombra e lápis de olho nele, colocando apenas um protetor labial na boca. Um dia antes da festa, ele foi com Wooyoung ao cabeleireiro e fez umas mechinhas vermelhas. Ele se sentia lindo.  
Agora, além de Jongho e Wooyoung fazendo sua companhia, estavam Sana e Mingi. A festa já havia começado, mas, como chegaram pontualmente, ainda não tinham muitas pessoas no local.  
Depois de pegar algumas bebidas, o grupo foi em direção ao palco e dançou as músicas que estavam tocando. Um tempo depois, uma mão tocou seu ombro.  
Borboletas invadiram seu estômago quando ele olhou para trás e viu Seonghwa, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes e esperando alguma reação de Yeosang. Seu cabelo escuro estava quase na altura dos ombros agora, ele tinha feito duas trancinhas com marabus rosa fininhos que pendiam dos dois lados da sua cabeça, e acima dela piscava uma orelha de coelho rosa.  
Lindo. Absolutamente lindo. Não ousou descer o olhar pelo seu corpo, não queria ter um infarto.  
Mas, conseguiu ver que Park vestia uma saia quadriculada também rosa, misturada com cinza e branco, além de um cropped por baixo de uma blusa de tule preta transparente.  
Ele sentiu que morreria ali mesmo.  
Imediatamente, eles se abraçaram e puxaram conversa. As primeiras atrações, como de costume, sempre são meio fraquinhas, e as melhores só tocam quando fica mais tarde. Desse modo, a atmosfera da festa ainda era calma e tímida.  
Yeosang estava nervoso, seu estômago começou a revirar e ele disse a Seonghwa que iria ao bar com Wooyoung, mas na verdade eles apenas deram várias voltas pelo local enquanto conversavam.  
Quando entraram no banheiro, o loiro deu suas palavras finais de conforto.  
— Olha, se alguma coisa der errado, se você sentir que não consegue ou não se sente mais confortável, é só me dizer ou sinalizar. Eu posso te ajudar e você sabe muito bem. MAS, — ele meteu o dedo indicador na cara de Yeosang, que estava prestes a abrir a boca pra falar — nada vai dar errado. Confia na minha palavra. Pense em tudo que eu falei nessas voltas que a gente deu, okay? Aproveita a festa por enquanto e deixa acontecer. Tenho certeza de que se você não der o primeiro passo, ele vai dar. Não se preocupe.  
Yeosang refletiu por alguns segundos e assentiu.  
Assim, eles voltaram para frente do palco e se enfiaram entre os amigos. Seonghwa estava agarrando o pescoço de dois de seus amigos, Yunho e San, enquanto os três pulavam animados ao extremo com a música tocada. O baixinho que estava vestido de algo que ele não conseguiu identificar, Hongjoong, respirava fundo recostado em um dos pilares ao lado deles, recuperando ar.  
Yeosang não pôde evitar de sorrir com toda a cena, mas prosseguiu para onde seus amigos estavam e entrou no clima também.  
Um tempo se passou, os funks começaram a tocar. A música que se iniciou, todos conheciam: "Dentro do carro, hoje vai ter putaria".  
Wooyoung e Sana gritaram a plenos pulmões bem ao seu lado. Ele riu e se deixou levar da mesma forma, até dançando um pouco com Jongho.  
Porém, quando ele levantou os dois braços e cantou como se sua vida dependesse disso, um perfume conhecido adentrou suas narinas.  
Seonghwa.  
No momento seguinte, uma mão segurou sua cintura e um nariz roçou levemente na sua nuca. Seu corpo inteiro reagiu àqueles toques, e era como se o ar tivesse tornado-se denso, um pouco difícil de respirar. Seu coração errou um pouco nas batidas.  
Yeosang puxou as duas mãos de Seonghwa para frente de seu corpo, fazendo com que o mais alto o abraçasse por trás. Ele ouviu a letra da música ser cantada em seu ouvido, para que apenas ele pudesse escutar.  
Quando ia encostar sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho, sentiu um beijo molhado ser depositado em seu pescoço, ele tinha lábios tão macios. Seu corpo amoleceu no toque de Seonghwa, enquanto também começou a arder. Outro beijo, mais acima de onde o outro foi dado, fez seus pelos se arrepiarem por completo. Yeosang raspava levemente as unhas no braço do Park, respondendo que o toque era apreciado. E então, ele sentiu uma língua quente lamber sua orelha, do lóbulo até a hélice. Yeosang não conseguiu mais se conter.  
Se virou e encarou os olhos de jabuticaba acima, os lindos olhos de Seonghwa que o observavam atentamente.  
A música era claramente ouvida, no entanto, o cérebro deles não estava funcionando direito e os sons pareciam distantes.  
O mais novo levou uma mão até o rosto dele e trouxe-o para mais perto, até seus narizes se encostarem. Seu olhar desceu até a boca bem desenhada e atrativa de Seonghwa, passando o polegar pelo lábio macio. O mais velho acompanhou todos os seus movimentos.  
Yeosang não pensou duas vezes. Ele acabou com a distância entre os dois e o beijou. Aqueles lábios eram ainda mais macios contra sua boca.  
Sua língua passeou por eles, capturando o gosto doce da bebida. A do Park se juntou à sua, ao mesmo tempo que ele colocou uma mão atrás de sua cabeça, sentindo os fios sedosos avermelhados e puxando-o para mais perto de si.  
Foi muito melhor do que Yeosang poderia sequer ter imaginado, ele beijava de um jeito que ninguém havia o beijado antes. O sentimento era de harmonia e encaixe, como se ali fosse o lugar que ele pertencia, as peças do destino emendando-se. Era ali que deveria ficar.  
Ele se permitiu sentir o corpo de Seonghwa na ponta de seus dedos, explorando a pele quente, arranhando aqui e ali.  
Aquele beijo era inebriante, o calor de seu corpo era convidativo. A pegada… ah. Ele nunca tinha ficado com alguém assim antes, viciante.  
De repente, uma música que Yeosang conhecia e adorava começou a tocar. Ele se obrigou a parar o beijo com alguns selinhos antes de murmurar baixinho "eu amo essa música".  
Colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Seonghwa, enquanto as mãos do outro chegavam para tomar lugar em sua cintura. Em momento nenhum eles se afastaram muito, praticamente todo o tempo suas testas estiveram coladas e os narizes se esbarrando às vezes.  
Estava tudo perfeito.  
Eventualmente, depois de muitos beijos e danças, Yeosang se cansou. Ele até se surpreendeu com o quanto durou em pé sem querer sentar ou precisar dar uma parada.  
Aparentemente, a maioria das pessoas da festa se cansaram igualmente. Por todo o local havia pessoas jogadas no chão e encostadas na parede junto com seus amigos. Alguns comiam, outros bebiam, mas a maioria estava só recuperando o fôlego e as energias.  
Yeosang achou que nunca tinha suado como agora. Todo o seu corpo estava coberto de suor, e ele notou que não era apenas um problema seu. Era assim que ir em festas ou boates funcionava? Porque se fosse, ele dava graças a Deus de nunca ter ido antes.  
Ele se sentou com Seonghwa perto de um pilar, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. As mãos se encostaram e os dedos se entrelaçaram, causando um sorriso nos dois garotos.  
— Eu acho que não vou ser capaz de voltar para dançar, já resisti esse tempo todo e foi um recorde. Minha disposição não é muito boa, sabe? — disse Yeosang, seu dedão fazia carinho na mão de Seonghwa.  
— Pra mim deu também. Tem só um artista que quero escutar, mas é bem no final. — ele checou a hora, eram três da manhã. — Temos duas horas de festa pela frente, o que quer fazer nesse tempo?  
— A gente pode conversar, ficar em silêncio apreciando a companhia um do outro, rir dos bêbados, se beijar…  
Seonghwa assentiu e apoiou a cabeça na de Yeosang.  
— Há muitas opções, podemos fazer todas.  
— Gostei dessa ideia. Sabe, eu poderia ir embora e deixar você aqui sozinho, mas eu vou embora de carona — disse o mais novo em um tom zombeteiro — Odeio depender dos outros.  
O mais velho olhou para os seus dedos brincando, estavam em uma luta de dedões. Park tinha ganhado essa.  
— Por que está de carona?  
— Não quero incomodar meu avô, eu moro com ele. Meu pai mora mais longe, seria pior ainda. Além do mais, é muito bom voltar com os amigos e fofocar pessoalmente depois. — Yeosang parou de falar no momento em que ganhou essa partida.  
— Eu vou ser um dos tópicos dessas fofocas? — o mais alto perguntou com divertimento.  
— Provavelmente vai ser o tópico principal — Kang respondeu com sinceridade.  
Seonghwa não conseguiu evitar de dar uma risada.  
Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio apenas lutando com dedões, a quietude não era desconfortável.  
Após muitas derrotas, Park desistiu e entrelaçou seus dedos novamente com os do mais novo, trazendo sua mão para perto e beijando-a. Yeosang soltou uma risadinha, virando seu rosto para o pescoço de Seonghwa. Por que essa sensação era tão boa? Era tão bom mesmo ter alguém pra ficar desse jeito? Tendo conversas casuais, brincando, expressando seu carinho por meio de toques gentis?  
Os dois se olharam por um momento, como se sentimentos fossem passados por essa conexão. Eles se inclinaram e se beijaram. Park Seonghwa se tornava uma confusão de sentimentos toda vez que a boca de Kang Yeosang encontrava a sua. A forma que ele beijava era entorpecente, mordendo e sugando seu lábio, chupando sua língua, puxando seu cabelo e sorrindo entre o beijo. Aquilo com certeza não iria fazer bem a si em um futuro bem próximo, Seonghwa sabia, mas no momento nada mais importava.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Yeosang abraçava seu corpo.  
Quando as coisas se tornaram tão miseráveis? Quando ele conseguiu fazer esses sentimentos bonitos se reduzirem a algo tão angustiante e triste? Ele estava deitado no meio da cama, em posição fetal. Por que doía tanto se ele era a pessoa que destruiu o que eles haviam construído, que escreveu o ponto final na história deles?  
Ele não queria machucar Seonghwa, mas acabou fazendo isso.  
Será que, algum dia, as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como antes? Ele duvidava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obrigada por lerem até aqui!! Vou tentar não demorar com o segundo capítulo.  
> essa história é baseada em fatos reais, coisas que aconteceram comigo em um relacionamento passado (eu seria Yeosang). eu modifiquei muitas coisas, inclusive a relação deles e as emoções dos personagens, porém a maioria das coisas aconteceram (estão apenas modificadas).  
> eu tive a ideia de escrever essa história para ver se conseguia sair do meu bloqueio criativo e tentar criar uma história legal de um relacionamento que deu tão errado, e talvez dar um final melhor aos personagens do que o meu.  
> obrigada novamente <3


End file.
